Realization of the Hopeless Tancred
by EmmaTolly12
Summary: A story about Tancred's journey to finding out his feelings for Emma. First fanfic i hope you like it! plz Review!  Very short chapters!


Emma's POV

As I walked through Bloor's Academy Monday morning and could feel the excitement in atmosphere around me. So, I ran to find my best friend, Olivia Vertigo, to see what was going on. I found Olivia sitting with all our friends talking animatedly about her weekend. "Oh Emma, guess what!" Olivia said when she saw me walking up to her in the courtyard. "What?" I said with wonder. "We are having a Christmas dance next Thursday it's mandatory you come! Isn't that great?" Olivia squealed. I thought for a second and before answering, "Well only if I have date." Olivia laughed. "Like Tancred? I will see that he asks you." Olivia said this pointing at Tancred, who was playing soccer. "Oh god Livs you wouldn't dare" I said, my eyes wide. "I don't understand why you don't just tell him though. I mean won't you feel better if he knows that you like him, whether he likes you or not." Olivia said this as if it was the easiest thing in the world. "It's...complicated Livs. I'm not an open book. Or fearless like you," I confessed. Then, the first bell rang thank goodness. I scurried to the green coatroom where I ran into Tancred.

Tancred's POV

"Hey Em," I said smiling. "We are going to be late for class," Emma exclaimed in a very soft whisper. "Uh yeah, we should get going." What was with Emma today? She sounded nervous. I guess she's excited for the dance. I was thinking about taking a girl named Natalie who is drama fourteen, the same age as me. Natalie has long curly black hair with her bangs that were pushed off to the side dyed white just barely covering her pretty hazel eyes I always wanted to ask her out but he just didn't have the guts to, but this dance was the perfect excuse. Then Emma looked up at me, her pale blue eyes locked on mine as if she were searching for something but then I quickly looked away, as if he would be hypnotized by her if he stared to long.

Emma's POV

As we walked into the art room I couldn't help wondering what Tancred was thinking I kept sneaking glances at him. I have to admit Tancred looks cute with is spikey blonde hair, and his deep blue eyes. It's hard to believe that we were even friends sometimes, he was so open and loud, and well I'm just really shy and keep things to myself. When we arrived in the coatroom I made small talk about the weather and then mentally slapped myself, why on earth discuss the weather with a storm monger? Tancred just laughed though and told me his father was in a good mood today. So as he went downstairs to the sculpting room I went to my normal spot I began painting a bird I had sketched the week before. It was small like a hummingbird but its feathers didn't look as fine as a hummingbirds its beak was curved. I worked hard until first break trying to mix the paints together to perfection.

The week went by very quickly for me and still I had no date. So Friday at first break I decided I wasn't going to the dance. Olivia had already gotten a date with Fidelio Gunn. All I could think about was Tancred. Why did he ask Natalie Westman? She was quiet like me, but was one of the best actresses in drama. Once Natalie got on stage she wasn't Natalie anymore she was whatever character she wanted to be, not at all the quiet girl who wants no attention to herself. Natalie definitely wasn't at all like one of the girls Tancred has dated in the past, but I wasn't either, at least Natalie was pretty while I couldn't compete with any of the other girls with my plain blonde hair and my plain little stature, nobody even remotely had a crush on me in the last few years I had gone to school here at Bloors. While I was thinking about this I didn't even notice the boy walking up to her. "Emma!" The boy had said nearly making me fall out of the tree I was sitting in. "Oh! Jonathon you almost made me fall out of the tree!" I was giggling like crazy for some reason, Jonathon's good looks made me almost as nervous as I was when I talked to Tancred. Jonathon Gordan was a tall lean thirteen year old boy with tanned skin and black hair that barely covered his brown eyes. All the girls my age had a crush on him except me. It's not that I don't like Jonathon, it's just I hardly knew the guy and I'm not one to fall head over heels for a boy just for looks. "Um I was wondering if if you had a date to the dance next week?" Jonathon asked a sounding a little scared . "No, I don't," I answered with a sigh. "Well would you like to go with me?" he asked. I was shocked. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Jonathon Gordon had just asked me to the Christmas dance, but we hardly ever talked! He was one of Gabriel Silk's friends though, every once in a while we would all hang out in pets café with the big group of friends, but they weren't the ones talking. As I was processing this Jonathon started to speak again, "Well if you don't want to," "No, no I do!" she stopped him. Even though I didn't really think about Jonathon as more than just a friend, I didn't want to hurt his feelings and gave him a chance. He smiled at this and said. "Great! See you then!" then he ran off to play soccer with his friends. As soon as Jonathon left I laid my head down against the rough bark of the tree and sighed, why on Earth would Jonathon ask me to the dance? He had a bunch of girls swooning when he just walked by them, he could have asked anyone. I thought to myself and then another thought hit me, what am I going to wear?

Guys I'm back from the dead! Yay! Amazing right? It has been about two years since I wrote this chapter and when I came across it I was a little appalled at the shape it was in, so I did my best to clean it up, more chapters to come promise! Please review, tell me what I need to work on, I love constructive criticism I can handle it.


End file.
